RE: Project X
by Killer27
Summary: This is my interpretation of what Resident Evil 6 should be like. When Delta team from the BSAA and two highly recognized researchers go missing, Leon and Bravo team are sent in to find out what the hell happened. But things don't go to plan Chpt 3 is up!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer- I had deleted my previous story as that story really wasn't doing it for me, and I decided to scrap the other one and start over. This story plot is not inspired by any movie, but is a plot made from my own mind. _

_**December 14**__**th**__**, 2009 somewhere in Frankfurt, Germany**_

Leon looked through the documents he was given during his briefing in Washington D.C as the small car drove through the German county. The documents consisted of, aerial reconnaissance photos, and papers that went into further detail of his mission. Leon was to infiltrate a facility in Germany, a small but financially large organization who were creating medical products. Alfred Volker, was the founder of the medical facility among with his associate, Joseph Emmerich ran the company Volker corps. The company was soon a suspect in the kidnapping of four BSAA members from the European branch heightened the attention of the U.S government and Leon was sent in to find them.

"Blizzard coming in soon" the BSAA driver said as Leon looked at a black and white picture of the four BSAA members lined up against a wall with armed guards standing around them, "What ever your job is you had better do it quick and avoid getting caught in this shit." European snow began to fall quickly, as they continued driving towards the Facility. Leon's Video phone began to ring, and he reached in his pocket to answer it, once again, Hunigan's face was shown on the screen.

"Leon, are you on your way to the target building?"

"Yeah"

"Good, once you get there, Bravo team will help you on your mission."

"Hey Hunnigan, what's the deal with company anyway?"

"Well, Volker corps. Is a pharmaceutical company tasked with creating new types of drugs and cures for the diseases regular hospitals can't cure."

"Pfh…sounds like another umbrella."

"Yes that is what most people said about it, until that is the company put its money where its mouth is and started to actually cure people from their diseases, such as aids or cancer." The driver looked to his right, trying to listen in on their conversation. Until Leon tapped his shoulder and pointed towards the road, "Alfred was deemed a hero, and was given the Nobel peace prize. His trusted associate, Joseph Emmerich, had been working on a project for the military Project X for the past four years trying to make the 'perfect soldier'."

"And that's when his boss heard about this and canceled the project, right?" Hunnigan nodded.

"Yes Alfred canceled the project, and Emmerich was fired. Now Alfred and Emmerich are both missing, leading to the BSAA sending in a team of soldiers to look for them, and as you know they never came back out." The car stopped at a red light, "Your job is to find out what happened to Emmerich and Volker, and find Delta team, got it?"

"Get in, do a little search and rescue, and then get out…"

"…Alive, remember the last radio transmission from Delta team were gunshots, so that means there are armed soldiers inside the facility." Leon smirked and rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry, I will be back before dinner ok?" Hunnigan rolled her eyes at Leon's joke and ended the phone call.

After five more minutes of driving they had reached the front entrance of the facility, a large wall and gate blocked the face of the facility. Leon opened the passenger side door and stepped out of the vehicle and was greeted by the European branch soldiers.

"Hello Mr. Kennedy, I am Lieutenant James Walker of Bravo team, and this is here is bravo team." He motioned towards the rest of his team as the car Leon was just in drove off, "We will accompany you on your mission. Have you had time to go over your objectives?" Leon nodded his head as two of the soldiers opened the large gate, revealing the face of the facility.

"Well, shall we?" The Lieutenant motioned for Leon to go on ahead as he and the rest of his team followed the agent. They walked down a walkway in the large, open courtyard as the snow crunched underneath their boots. They kept walking up to the steps of the facility as two soldiers waiting for their arrival opened the door for them. They walked in to a dark, empty lobby as Leon's muscles tightened up when he looked down at the floor to see a puddle of blood. The soldiers turned on their flashlights and looked around. The lobby was in shambles, phones were hanging over the front desk by their cords, plant pots were smashed and there was blood sprayed all over the walls.

"Oh my god" One of the soldiers gasped at the sight as Leon took out his flashlight and his desert eagle and started to walk towards the front desk, keeping both his desert eagle and flashlight pointed at the front desk. He slowly walked around the back of it to see two dead bodies.

'_Damn it, this isn't good.'_ Leon stared at the bodies as the Lieutenant and his team came over.

"What? Did you find some…holy…!" The Lieutenant covered his nose with his arm as the stench was unbearable for him and his team, "Oh my god, what could have done this?" The sound of something metal hitting the floor alerted Leon and the BSAA soldiers, they all shined their flashlights and weapons at the direction it came from. An open door behind the desk was where the sound's echo came from. With his Desert Eagle in his right hand, and his flash light in his left, both he and Bravo team walked through the open door and into yet another dark area. Leon shined the light on the wall on his right and saw three light switches; he slowly reached out for them, keeping his pistol and eyes pointed in front of him. He flipped the switches one by one in a row, two of them did nothing, but the last switch made one of the lights come to life. The light barley illuminated the hallway, only to see the lifeless bodies of several doctors and soldiers lying on the floor.

"What the hell happened here?" One of the soldiers from Bravo team asked as they continued walking down the hallway. The hallway lead them to yet another, longer hallway on their left. They continued walking down the dark hallway, unaware of one of Project X's experiments clinging to the ceiling above them.

The team got halfway down the hallway when they heard something drop onto the floor behind them. They turned around and shined their flashlights on a human being who was moving on its hands and feet.

"What the hell is that!" One of Bravo team member's shouted as the rest of bravo team pointed their weapons at the 'thing'. It continued to move towards them when it suddenly jumped onto the wall then onto the ceiling, its head began to shake violently as it spit blood everywhere. It leaped onto the floor as Bravo team backpedaled, the team open fired as it jumped towards them. It was blown back onto the floor by the force of the bullets but then stood up awkwardly and ran towards them.

Leon pushed the team a side as the monster ran towards Leon, he rose his pistol and fired one round into its head causing it to fall dead forward at Leon's feet. It began to have a spasm as a shot rang out from Leon's Desert Eagle, as he put another bullet into his head.

"What the hell? What is that thing!" Leon looked at its lifeless body and then at the Lieutenant.

"That must be one of Project X's experiments, and if that one got out, then there is bound to be more, this place is too big, we should split up. We will cover more ground that way, and were bound to find Delta team." Bravo team nodded, "And…try not to get killed alright?"

"You don't have to worry about us, but are you sure you want to do this alone?"

"Yes, you guys go on with out me, we will contact each other by radio if we find anything ok?" The Lieutenant nodded and turned around and went back down the hallway they had came from. Leon walked into an elevator at the end of the hallway.

He picked a random button to start off looking for Delta team. As the doors closed and the elevator began to move he removed the clip from his handgun and put it into an empty magazine pouch he had strapped across his chest, he took out a fully loaded clip and slammed it into his Desert Eagle.

The elevator stopped suddenly and there was a short delay with the doors opening, Leon quickly got out and checked his corners with his flashlight and pistol. There was another hallway with one flickering light and a large window showing the inside of a room on the right. Leon looked into the room with his flashlight; there were tables and glass containers for experiments. He opened the door leading into the room and walked in. He examined his surroundings with his flashlight as he walked towards a table with a body on it, the body had a large hole in its stomach and his mouth was wide open as if he was in pain.

'_Jesus Christ', _Then something hit the glass window behind him. When he turned around, the agent saw nothing. Leon dismissed the noise as his imagination and turned around back towards the body when he looked up at the sound of movement in the vents above him. He heard something growl, as drool began to drop down from the air conditioning vent, by the time Leon had pointed his handgun at the vent something dropped down from it. It looked like a Human Reptilian cross, with scales over its body and large claws on its hands and feet. Leon shot of two rounds but missed when it charged and tackled him through glass.

Leon's flashlight hit the floor, as Leon and the reptile hit the cold floor. The agent struggled to prevent the reptilian creature from sinking its sharp teeth into his neck. The reptile's mouth opened and closed repeatedly over Leon's face, he punched the creature in its head and took out his combat knife and impaled it into the reptiles face. The creature made a curtaling scream and started to bang itself against the walls. Leon jumped over the broken window and into the room. He grabbed his handgun and fired a round at the reptile, it screamed as Leon continued to pump rounds into the creature. The reptile fell down onto the floor and Leon went over to it and pulled his knife from its head, he looked at the greenish blood covering the blade as he walked down the hallway when his video phone began to ring again.

"Leon, are you inside the facility yet?"

"Yeah, and did you know, that every one here is either dead or a victim of some sick twisted experiment?" Leon pointed towards the Reptilian as he tried to catch his breath.

"I'm getting the same reports from Bravo team too. What about the armed guards, did you encounter them?"

"Nope, just us and some dead people"

"Well in that case you had better find Delta team fast before it's too late." Leon nodded his head as the transmission was ended. He opened the double side door leading into a hallway with another double door at the end. The hallway had more dead soldiers and blood every where.

'_Heh, these guys didn't put up much of a fight.'_ Leon smirked behind his blonde hair as he stepped over the bodies and was about to open the door when he heard moaning. He turned around and saw all the bodies come to life and slowly walk towards them in a zombie like fashion.

'_Ah, I spoke too soon'_ Leon shot the closest zombie in the head and watched him as he fell down. Leon pumped two more rounds into two more zombie's heads as they fell face first onto the ground, _'Pfh, I have no time for this shit'_ Leon turned around and closed the door behind him and left the moaning zombies to hit on the door. He walked into a large storage area filed with cargo containers. Leon continued to walk inside and looked inside the open cargo containers. He kept walking until he heard someone moan and he pointed his weapon in the direction, he saw a soldier sitting against a container, he put his pistol back in its holster and jogged over to the man.

"Hey…Hey are you alright?" Leon noticed the BSAA symbol patch on his right shoulder, "Hey are you from Delta team? I'm here to rescue you, where's the rest of Delta team?" the man looked up at Leon.

"They let us go a few days ago,…we…we were led into this room and something attacked us…I got a few shots off but I…we…"the BSAA soldier coughed up blood in the middle of his sentence, "…I was left here and I lost the rest of my team…"

"Hang in there, I'll…" Leon was interrupted when the soldier grabbed Leon's arm.

"No…no…I know I'm going to die here, just go…go find the rest of my team." The man loosened his grip on Leon's arm as he slowly die.

"Damn it" Leon cursed at himself as he stood up and looked at the lifeless body of the BSAA member.

"Freeze!" Leon was startled at the sound of a female ordering the agent, "Put your hands up and drop your weapons, Slowly!" Leon took out his desert eagle and showed it too the woman as he kept his let hand raised, and lowered to the floor with his right.


	2. Chapter 2

_Note- Sorry for this long update but I had to find time to do this as I was in Florida for a week, so sorry now chapter two._

_**December 14**__**th**__**, 2009 Volker medical corp. Facility**_

Leon kept his hands up as the female voice had told him to do so, "Your knife too" Leon cursed at himself in his head as he slowly grabbed his combat knife with his right hand, keeping his left one raised. He slid the knife out from its pocket and laid it onto the floor.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" a questionable look rose on Leon's face as that voice sounded familiar.

"Wait a minute" leon slowly turned around keeping his hands raised.

"Hey, don't move I'll…Leon?" the woman's face, who was keeping leon captive, was reveled to him as Claire Redfield.

"Claire?" She lowered her M4 assault rifle and waved in Leon's direction, He turned around to see five more soldiers come out of there hiding spots and walk back behind Claire, "What, your working with the BSAA now?" Her red hair was tied back as usual in a pony tail and she was dressed in a black combat uniform with body armor.

"Yeah, after my brother got back from his mission in Africa and told me what had happened I decided to join a few months back." Leon had bent down to pick up his weapons.

"And I take it you're in command of your own team huh? Life must have been good to you." Claire gave leon a friendly smile.

"Yep, Charlie team. So what about you, what are you doing here?" Leon slipped his knife back into his holster he had strapped over his left shoulder.

"Oh me? I was sent here along with Bravo team to investigate the disappearance of Delta team but now…" Leon pointed to the dead corpse of the Delta team member, "I guess I'm trying to just get out of here."

"So you're the Agent the government sent huh?" Leon's ear piece buzzed with the voice of Bravo team's leader.

"Leon are you there...Oh sweet Jesus…" Leon put his hand to his right ear as Claire took a step forward, "…I think I just found Delta team I…they're dead…they're all dead…it looks like something ripped them apart like they were nothing."

"Alright tell me where you are and I'll meet you there"

"…Uh yea we're in a…wait what the hell is that?"

"Lieutenant, what's the matter?" Leon heard the scream of a soldier followed by gunfire.

"Holy shit we need help, pull back!" There was a loud scream and then white noise.

"Lieutenant? God damn it!" Leon cursed at himself at the loss of Bravo team.

"Leon what happened?" Claire stood by Leon's side.

"Its bravo team" Leon took out his Desert Eagle.

"What about them, are they in danger?"

"I don't know yet" Leon loaded a brand new clip into his pistol, "But I'm going to find out, you should take you and your team and get out of here." Leon turned around.

"No Leon I can take care of myself now."

"It's too dangerous Claire, I don't want you to get hurt." Claire grabbed his arm.

"I said I can handle myself." She yanked her arm out of Leon's loose grip, "Were coming with you, you're going to, need me and my teams help…please." Leon slightly turned around to face the once young innocent rookie just trying to find her brother. And now a strong, brave, mature woman.

"You're sure about this?" She nodded her head and raised her M4 in the air with one hand.

"We've got your back Leon." The two smiled at each other when one of the cargo containers above Claire opened suddenly. They all pointed their weapons at the container as human's began to crawl out of it, down too the floor.

"What the hell are they!" Claire kept her assault rifle pointed at the creatures as they continued to poor out.

"Project X" Claire turned around as Leon took aim and fired at the swarm, he hit two of them in the back and they fell to the ground. The creatures were acting like the creature he and Bravo team had saw in the hallway, moving on there hands and feet, clinging to the cargo containers. The sound of a metal door being slammed open caused Leon and Claire to turn around, more of project X's experiments climbed out of a container behind Claire's team. Her team turned around and opened fire on one of the test subjects as he leaped forward at them, the warehouse begin to fill up with more of project X's sick experiments.

"Damn, were outnumbered." Claire shot and killed one of them trying to run at her on the ground, the team continued to fire their weapons as they began to bunch up. Leon and Claire concentrated on a group of them crawling up the ware house wall as another leaped out from behind a container and jumped towards Leon, but was hit onto the floor by one of Charlie team member, he emptied his clip onto the creature and nodded at Leon.

"There's too many of them we have to get out of here" Claire nodded and ordered her team to follow her as they ran between a large alley way of cargo containers to a door at the other end of the ware house. More and more containers opened up in front and behind them as they continued to run, occasionally shooting at the creatures trying to leap or run at them. Claire made it to the door first and kicked the door in, she got out of Leon's and her team's way as she closed both doors behind them. As they caught their breath the test subjects hit the door violently.

"That was Project X?" Clare stood up and saw leon walking down a large, barley light stair case with flickering lights. Claire and her team followed Leon close behind, pointing their weapons over the railing. Leon put his boot onto the floor at the bottom of the staircase, standing in front of a large metal door that had the words 'Forschungsbereich' printed across it.

"Research Area?" Claire looked at Leon as he took one step forward then quickly raised his black Desert Eagle as the door automatically opened up, reveling a brightly light white hallway. The only color that was visible, beside the blue marble line on the walls, were the large amounts of dark dried up blood sprayed across the floor. Leon gave Claire a nod and they walked down the hallway, Leon kept his pistol pointed forward when he suddenly felt a drop of liquid hit the top of his blond hair. He stopped and lifted his left hand to investigate, he touched the liquid and moved his hand in front of his face.

"What the hell?" Leon turned around at the voice of a member of Charlie team, they all looked up to see a soldier pinned to the ceiling. He was surrounded in his own blood, which looked as if gravity didn't have an affect on it. The skin on the body's face was torn off, showing the head's red bloody muscles, Claire walked underneath the body and covered her nose with her hand.

"Is he…from Bravo team?" Leon looked at her when Claire's radio came to life and she grabbed it with one hand to answer it.

"Charlie team, we just lost contact with Bravo team. Can you divert?"

"Roger that, we're already on our way, over"

"Copy that, we're sending a convoy outside of the target building for you to exfil in. How copy over."

"Roger that hq Charlie team out." Claire looked up at Leon and dropped her magazine onto the floor and reloaded her assault rifle then nodded. The door at the end of hallway automatically opened when Leon walked near it, they entered into another white hallway going in two different directions.

"Which way?" Leon looked up and made the decision to keep going forward until he heard gunshots. "Pull back there's now way we can win! Pull back!" they all heard the sound of someone giving orders, they took a right up some stairs leading into a observation area. Leon was relived to see the Lieutenant with some of his men still alive inside of a small metal room below the observation room. Leon looked around for a microphone or some other means of communicating with Bravo team when he found a speaker with a red button next to it.

"Lieutenant? Are you ok?" the soldier was startled and he pointed his weapon in all directions. "Who's that?"

"It's me, Leon, I'm up here." He lowered his rifle and looked up at Leon and Claire staring at him through the glass.

"Oh…thank god"

"What happened, did you find the rest of delta team?" Claire had taken over the microphone.

"Yes but…they were all dead…I called you guys then that…that thing attacked us. He got two of us but we had managed get into this room."

"Alright sit tight we'll figure out a way to get to you guys ok?" The lieutenant nodded at Leon as the lights in the room Bravo team were in began to flicker. They heard a single scream.

_'God damn it'_

"No…No Stay back!" the after image of a tall man in a robe slowly walking towards the lieutenant startled Leon and Claire as they heard gunshots through the darkness, the Lieutenant began to scream in pain while Leon felt useless. All that top government training, all his experience meant nothing at this point; As all he could do is kick his feet up and watch and listen to Bravo team be slaughtered by an unknown force. The screams stopped and there was utter darkness.

"Bravo team? Lieutenant?" Claire's attempt to contact the BSAA team was without success as they stared into the dark room below them, hoping for a sign of life. Their prayers were answered as the room Light up, only to reveal several objects and the severed limbs of bravo team floating freely in mid air, as if the room had become filled with zero gravity.

"Oh my god" Leon kept looking in the room where bravo team was in, "We have to go, now Leon."

Inside Leon had felt the death of bravo team was his fault. The simple search and rescue mission Leon thought it would be is now turning into a fight for survival. Leon jumped inside when his right pocket began to vibrate, he reached down and grabbed his video phone and was comforted by the voice and face of Hunnigan.

"Leon did you find Delta team yet?"

"Yes…but it was too late."

"Damn…fine, where is bravo team?" Leon closed his eyes while Claire looked down at the floor.

"They're gone; it's just me and Charlie team now." Hunnigan closed her eyes and took in a deep breath.

"Leon you need to get out of there, a convoy is on their way right now to pick you guys up, you need to hurry and get back out front."

Leon smirked. "I'm goanna have to say no on that Hunnigan, who ever killed Bravo and Delta team won't stop until every one here is dead, I have to stop him."

"Leon…are you sure about this?" Leon nodded.

"But Claire you have to go."

"You can't take on what ever got to Bravo team by yourself, you'll get slaughtered. And I've already told you, I can handle myself, but I guess I'll just have to prove it too you." She walked over and stood in front of her team, standing behind Leon, "We're staying too"

Leon gave her a friendly smile and looked back at Hunnigan who closed her eyes and nodded.

"Fine, I'll send the convoy away, but you two have to promise me not to get killed." Leon nodded and ended the call. Leon and Claire looked at each other as they all left the room.

* * *

The TV screen showed the BSAA team and the government agent leaving the observation area and walk back out into the hallway. They followed Leon's original plan to keep going strait, they reached a small indoor tram system with a small platform. They activated the tram, causing it to shake for a few seconds, then start to move right slowly then pick up speed.

"Should I Assign to a new target?" A soldier with a small trace of German still in his voice asked his superior as he sat in the chair, still watching the intruders ride on the tram car. He nodded his head and pulled backwards on a lever controlling all tram systems in the building.

* * *

"It stopped" Claire and her team looked around with their flashlights in the dark tunnel. Leon got off the platform and started to walk on the tracks, pointing his flashlight in front of him; while holding his pistol by his right side, Charlie team copied leon and got off the platform and onto the tracks. Water droplets hit the top of their heads while rats scurried away from them.

* * *

"Unleash the Hunter's" the man ordered his subordinate while still watching the intruders make their on foot through the tunnel.

Leon and Claire walked side by side as they continued down the tunnel. They were startled when they heard a loud bang followed by the loud echo of feet running. They all turned around and shined their flash lights behind them only to see the distant plat form and more rats. Leon slowly turned back around and continued walking; he felt as if something was watching him and pointed his Desert eagle forward. Claire stopped moving at the sound of gravel moving as a shadow scurried from behind the stone columns on her left, Leon kept his eyes forward as the BSAA team followed him. The sound of something growling made Leon's stomach curl.

"Move faster" Claire looked at leon with a questionable look, "Don't talk just move" the team began to jog as the sound of animals growling grew in numbers, they picked up speed and started to go into a full bound sprint for the light at the end of the tunnel. Claire screamed when a Human reptilian cross jumped from the ceiling down in front of her, she was sprayed with green liquid as the sound of a single gunshot rang out. Claire jumped back as the Reptile fell forward, she looked up at Leon as he lowered his smoking pistol.

"Keep, moving!" they continued to run, ignoring the reptiles leaping behind them. The platform at the end of the tunnel seemed to be miles away as Claire's team turned around and popped off shots at the Creatures with their rifles and shot guns. Leon looked around once only to be thrown to his right against the tunnel walls.

"Leon!" Claire tried to get to him but was also smacked by the same creature; she hit the column and was knocked unconscious.

Green drool oozed from the reptile's mouth as it came towards Leon with his sharp clawed hands raised. Leon tried to stand up only to fall back against the wall in pain, holding his right arm, the creature took a swing at him and Leon rolled out of the way. He continued to doge his attacks until it backed up and leaped towards him. Leon closed his eyes tightly and prepared him self for the pain, until the creature screamed and the touch of liquid hitting his face told him to open his eyes. The Reptile fell onto Leon with half of its head blown off; he tossed the lifeless body off him, he looked up and was in shock to find out who his savior was. The Eurasian woman smirked as she turned around to fan kick the leaping reptile onto the floor, she walked over to the creature and put her black boots onto its throat. She put her shot gun inside of the creature's mouth as it tried to bite at the woman. She pulled the trigger, successfully ending the reptile's life. Leon stumbled towards his pistol and flashlight and fell onto one knee as he picked it up and stared at the woman he thought was dead a long time ago. She walked over to the other BSAA soldiers struggling to keep the reptiles from sinking their claws and teeth into them.

With out aiming, she fired the pump action shot gun at the remaining reptiles, killing them all. While she was slaughtering the remaining creatures, Leon stumbled over to Claire and tried to wake her up.

"Claire! Claire wake up!" he stopped shaking her when he heard the growl of a reptile, he turned around, swinging his Desert Eagle to it's head, and emptied the entire clip; putting nine .357 magnum rounds into it's skull. He watched it fall backwards and closed his eyes as he fell to the ground next to Claire and took a deep breath. He heard the sound of heels hitting the floor and the presence of someone standing above him.

"Looks like I missed one handsome."

_'Ha…no this has to be a dream.'_

"Aww…playing dead are you?" Leon laughed inside until he felt the cold barrel of a weapon on his forehead, "So cute" Leon grabbed the shot gun keeping his eyes closed.

"Ada…Long time no see." The weapon was pulled away as Leon slowly opened his eyes, looking at the Eurasian woman in a all black combat uniform. Her once short black hair, had now grown long enough for the tip to lightly brush her shoulders. She stood over him while he laid on the ground next to Claire, with her shot gun raised in the air with her left hand, and her right hand on her hip she looked down at the agent.

"That's my line" Leon laughed a little as the woman still hovered over him, striking a pose by moving her hip to the left.

"Are you gonna help me up? Because it's rude to stare."

She looked to her left towards Charlie team who was just getting up off the ground, then to Claire.

"Oh I see, got yourself a new girl huh? So I guess I'm old news."Leon looked at Claire and slightly laughed at her joke.

"You never were, now can you please let me get up?" She lowered her shot gun to her side and walked over to the right, allowing Leon to get up and brush him self off. The two stared at each other's eyes in silence, as Ada made a reference to what Leon had said earlier.

"Well…are you going to say something? Because its rude to stare" Leon looked away and smirked.

"Always with the jokes huh?"

"I'm a funny girl" she purred and turned around walking past a dumbfounded Leon and a unconscious Claire Redfield.

"Ada! Wait" the BSAA team got out of her way and looked at her as she swung her hips in a casual way, Leon stared at the woman as Claire began to come back to life.

"…Ugh…what happened? Leon?" she looked at leon then at the woman, she stood up quickly and concentrated her eyes to see the woman as she blended into the darkness with her outfit,

"Who is that? Leon what's going…Uhh what the hell is on me?" she was disgusted by the green blood on her face.

"Come on we have to keep moving!" He ran towards the platform at the end of the tunnel as Claire grabbed her M4 and ordered her team to follow her.

_ End note- PHEW that was long for me! I did this in like three days! But I am working on chapter 3 as you read this so I can catch up with my updates! See you then!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Volker corp. Underground research facility**_

_**

* * *

**_Ada's black combat boots hit the tunnel floor as she reloaded her shotgun. She pumped the shot gun once to reload the shell in the weapon and kept walking, not once looking back at Leon or the BSAA members. Her ear piece in her right ear began to ring; she raised her right hand up to the ear piece and answered it keeping her eyes forward.

"I pray miss Wong you have made it under ground correct?" the male voice of the leader of the secret organization she's been working with behind Wesker's back surfaced.

"Yes, and I'm on my way to Emmerich's position." She kept walking down the slightly light tunnel.

"Good, remember that once your done dealing with that pest, destroy everything affiliated with project X. Leave nothing; no papers, no serums, nothing…Understand?"

"Burn everything so no one can get their hands on them, got it."

"If the BSAA get there hands on anything related to project x the U.S government would want them to hand it over, don't let that happen. We can't afford the U.S following Emmerich's mistake understand?" She nodded her head as the call ended and the Spy kept walking into the darkness.

* * *

Leon rested his arms and hands onto the platform at the end of the tunnel and lifted himself up; he reached his hands out towards Claire in an effort to help her lift herself up. Once they were all onto the platform the walked towards the open door. They walked down a curved hallway with flickering lights; the lifeless bodies of bloody corpses of soldiers made Leon's muscles tighten up.

They kept walking down the hallway until they reached the end of it with a door on the left side. Leon slowly pushed the door open revealing a small room with a ladder that leads down through the floor. Leon was the first to climb down the ladder followed by Claire and her team. Once he had reached the bottom he looked around to see they were in a underground engine room with a network of tunnels and a endless jet of steam bursting out of the pipes running through the floors, walls, and the ceiling.

They walked down the tunnel very slowly, making sure to check their corners. They took a right and walked through a alleyway, connecting the two tunnels. Leon leaned up against the wall and sprung out from around the corner and pointed his Desert eagle in all directions. They continued to navigate through the network of tunnels when they heard people talking; they found cover in another alleyway.

"Boss wants them dead, even if we have to blow this place to the ground." Leon and Claire looked at each other then he poked his head around the corner. Six armed guards, automatic rifles and shotguns they just came down in a large elevator. They wore all black uniforms with black helmets and masks. They stepped off the elevator and started to walk down the tunnel. Claire leaned from around the corner to get a better view at the soldiers.

"Hey, who's there!" the soldiers were alarmed at the sight of Leon and Claire looking at them from around the corner and started to open fire. The two quickly snapped their heads back when the debris, and dust from the wall were kicked up in their faces from the impact of the bullets.

"Damn it!" the soldiers continued to suppress them as they moved up slowly. Then the soldiers stopped shooting to reload. Leon took this temporary moment of cease fire and stood out into the open. Time slowed down in his mind as he held his breath and fired his handgun at the soldiers. Two of them went down, as the rest scattered for cover. Claire and her team followed Leon's lead as he continued to fire on to the soldiers, keeping their heads down. Leon stopped shooting to reload another clip as Charlie team began to take Leon's place and open fire. They stopped shooting to run through a alley into another tunnel. But they stopped running and were frozen at the sight of seven more soldiers turning around at their presence.

"Hey! Their they are!" one of the soldiers yelled and started to shoot at them as he took cover behind a metal generator. They ran back into the alley as they were being suppressed from two different directions. Claire's team engaged the soldiers they had left behind, while Leon and Claire took on the ones they just saw. The small little scrimmage had turned into a full blown firefight. Leon and Claire took turns popping of shots at the soldiers, and then went back into cover.

'_Shit, this isn't what I expected this mission to be like.'_ Leon loaded another clip and waited for Claire to stop shooting so he could have his chance. Leon was confused however when he heard the soldiers stop firing. He could hear roughhousing, sort of like fighting with occasional shots being fired. Leon looked around the corner and sure enough Ada had come to their rescue.

A soldier tried to hit her with his weapon but she twisted him around and threw him onto the ground. She did a flip kick and forced the soldier, who was sneaking up on her, to a back flip onto the cold hard floor.

"Wow" Claire was amazed by the Eurasian woman's ability to handle herself in close combat.

Another soldier got up from the ground and grabbed his shotgun to shoot her but she kneed him in the stomach and pulled his weapon out of his grip. She flipped the gun around and shot him; she tossed the gun away to pull out her own pistol and shot the two aiming their weapons at the woman. She lowered her black tail and stood there in a ring of both unconscious and lifeless bodies.

"Ada!" She turned around to see Leon walking towards her but she ran, "Ada!" Leon called her name as he ran after her.

"Leon! Leon what are you doing?" Claire and her team followed after him.

She ran down the tunnel then took a left through another tunnel. Leon followed in her steps and took that same left only to see she was already half way down the tunnel.

"Ada!" he called her name one last time then took four more steps before a soldier came from behind a alley way and hit Leon with the butt of his rifle. The back of his head hit the floor as he fell backwards. He looked at the ceiling as more soldiers hovered over him.

"Leon! Le…" Claire was interrupted at the sight and was frozen.

"Drop your weapons! Put your hands up…now!" the voice of the soldier ordering Claire and her team to relinquish their weapons became muffled as his vision started to fade away into darkness.

* * *

Ada looked back around from the cover of the alley at the sight. Emmerich's armed guards dragged Leon's unconscious body to the elevator behind them while the Redheaded woman and the BSAA soldiers were escorted behind them.

'_Damn it'_ Ada's Ear piece began to ring as she put her right hand to her ear to answer it.

"Are you near Emmerich's position yet Ms. Wong?"

"Yes, I'm on my way right now."

"Well you had better hurry, Emmerich is about to leave the building and head to his private research facility. Remember about the project X files; you cannot pursue Emmerich until you have dealt with those files…under stood?" Ada closed her eyes.

"Yes…I understand"

"Good" the call ended as Ada back around the corner to see the soldiers, Leon, and the BSAA team rising up with the elevator. She took a left, down another tunnel, and ran to the large elevator. She pressed the green button and the lift shook, showing the passenger that the elevator was moving. She reloaded her black tail as the elevator continued to rise.

* * *

Leon's vision began to surface but everything was still blurry. It felt like he was being dragged down a metal hallway by two figures. He could hear the muffled sounds of voices but his brain couldn't decipher their words.

"…Gute Stellen Sie sicher, my ride IST bereit." He could, however, hear the a man speaking German.

"Ah, und wer ist dieser... die Eindringlinge?" Leon could feel the touch of a hand lifting his head up. What Leon could see wasn't much. He saw the blurred image of a face but he couldn't make the face out.

"Ah Mr. Kennedy, how great to see you. Schnell! erhalten sie an Bord!"

"…Emmerich? I thought you were dead?" Leon could decipher Claire's muffled voice.

"I really wish we could talk but we really ought to be going." Leon was lowered onto a medical bed as his vision faded back into the darkness.

"You should be a favorable opponent to X Mr. Kennedy"

_I am sooooooo sorry for that long update! I went through so many different plots for this chapter until I finally came up with this one! Sorry also if it wasn't as good as what you might of excepted because of it's length but I didn't want this chapter to go too far into the story ;) But telling you guys now! THESE UPDATES MAY TAKE A WHILE... i mean...A LONG WHILE! It will take a while making up the plots and to writing so just telling you guys!  
_


End file.
